O impossível é realidade O irresistível é desejo
by Saky-Moon
Summary: Sua problemática... Seu preguiçoso... Seria impossível gostar de alguém totalmente diferente. Mais o impossível acabou por acontecer. Eu te amo... Já era desejo de muito tempo.


**O impossível é realidade. O irresistível é desejo.**

Casal: InoxShika - Songfic/Oneshot

Disclaimer: Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, porque eu mudaria muita coisa...

Resumo: Sua problemática... Seu preguiçoso... Seria impossível gostar de alguém totalmente diferente. Mais o impossível acabou por acontecer. Eu te amo... Já era desejo de muito tempo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O céu estava cheio de nuvens, perfeito para descansar. Era assim que o jovem Nara pensava...

Deitou-se embaixo de uma árvore e passou a fitar as nuvens, até alguém quebrar o silêncio.

Shika! – exclamou a pessoa

_Não olhe para mim_

_Fingindo não saber_

_Quem realmente sou._

_Se nada está tão bem, só estou perdendo tempo._

_Só me responda agora_

Shika! – tentou novamente

Tsk! Ino não grite... –falou o jovem Nara

Eu só... Queria te pedir desculpa... – disse a loira se sentando ao lado do jovem.

_Eu te fiz feliz?(Eu te fiz feliz?)_

_Fiz feliz?(Eu te fiz?)_

_Todo esse tempo que esteve aqui._

_Eu te fiz feliz?(Eu te fiz feliz?)_

_Fiz feliz?(Eu te fiz?)_

_Responda._

Desculpas? – perguntou meio surpreso

Eu... Te tratei muito mal não foi... – disse Ino segurando a mão do jovem

_Tantas vezes você precisou_

_E eu não pude ver_

_Nada além de mim_

_Eu não deveria me explicar nem voltar atrás_

_Pra te convencer, que foi só no início._

Tudo bem... – falou desanimado mais surpreso

Ora Shika! Não seja tão problemático – falou a loira ao mesmo tempo rindo um pouco ao perceber que o amigo estava um pouco corado com a proximidade

_Não fale de nós dois como se fosse fácil_

_Jogar tudo pro alto_

_Se nada está tão bem, só estou perdendo o tempo._

_Só me responda agora_

Eu... Queria te pedir desculpas por brigar com você quando eu fingia que você gostava do Sasuke... – disse ela se deitando ao lado dele

Fingia? – agora ele estava totalmente confuso

_Eu te fiz feliz?(Eu te fiz feliz?)_

_Fiz feliz?(Eu te fiz?)_

_Quando ninguém estava aqui?_

_Eu te fiz feliz?(Eu te fiz feliz?)_

_Fiz feliz?(Eu te fiz?)_

_Se lembra_

Eu só queria que a Sakura enxergasse que ele gostava dela... – disse ela desanimada

Parecia que você era cega por ele – disse ele totalmente confuso

_Tantas vezes você precisou_

_E eu não pude ver_

_Nada além de mim_

_Eu não deveria me explicar nem voltar atrás_

_Pra te convencer, que foi só no início._

Não, eu sou cega por outro... – disse ela com um sorriso

Posso perguntar quem? – disse ele já com uma pontada de ciúmes

"Vou enganá-lo direitinho" Sabaku no Gaara. – disse ela controlando a vontade de rir permanecendo séria

Aquele cara da areia? –disse ele

Sim. E você? – respondeu ela

"É assim? Vou esconder é melhor" A problemática da Temari... – disse ele ainda triste

"A Tema-chan?" Que estranho. Sempre achei que você fosse desligado até demais a tal ponto de nem notar a Tema-chan. – exclamou ela com um pouco de raiva

Ino... Eu não consigo... – disse ele totalmente corado

"Cada doido" Não consegue? – perguntou ela

E-EUTEAMO! – disse, ou melhor, gritou. Na mesma hora se virou ficando de costa pra ela.

Shika. Eu não estou igual. – disse ela ficando por cima dele, prendendo-o na grama e o obrigando a olhar pra ela.

_Eu nunca mudei,_

_Eu só não estou igual_

_Ao que conhece._

_Não tente me entender._

_Tente ver além do que passou._

_Por favor, responda._

O q-que vo-você quis dizer... – disse ainda corado

Você cai como patinho não é Shika? – disse ela aproximando seus rostos

C-? – tentou perguntar não entendendo nada

Eu também de amo Shika. Descobri que eu sou cega por você a muito tempo, achei que como você sendo um gênio iria perceber – disse ela decidida

Ino... – disse ele, se aproximando beijando-a de maneira doce e calma até que se separam.

Ah esse não é o Shikaa!! – disse a garota rindo enquanto o garoto mudava de posição, ficando dessa vez por cima dela.

_Tantas vezes você precisou_

_E eu não pude ver_

_Nada além de mim_

_Eu não deveria me explicar nem voltar atrás_

_Pra te convencer, que foi só no início._

Felizmente eu sou o Shika e você a Ino – disse ele na mesma hora em que começaram a se beijar de novo.

Longe dali duas pessoas os olhavam

AA mas que droga achei que era verdade! TT – exclamou o ruivo chamado Sabaku no Gaara, ainda com raiva por ser mentira que Ino gostava dele.

Você viu a cara do preguiçoso na hora que ela meteu teu nome no meio? – perguntou a outra loira, ninguém menos que Sabaku no Temari.

Quem foi que ficou corada quando ele disse TEU nome?- exclamou o ruivo ainda indignado

Não mude de assunto! Vamos embora. Já era pra irmos. – disse Temari

Ta! Ta! – diz o ruivo

_**OWARI!**_

A música é Alem de mim – NXZero se alguém quiser ouvir ó.ó, coloquei por que amo essa música.

Obrigada por ler esta coisa até aqui, e deixe seu comentário mesmo sendo SUA IDIOTA ESCREVE FIC QUE PRESTE agradeço por ler.

Esta fic era pra ser um presente pra Sakura Soryu , Ika Torps, onlyhistory, Amanogawa Taty Fuyu, KaNiXe-ChAn, 0Dany0, Christopher Ino-baka, Jessicahg, Haina chibi-chan. Apesar de não conhecer ninguém ainda, me parecem ser boas pessoas e tenho certeza disso ó.ó!

Pra quem não entendeu o porquê dessa música? Eu te respondo:

Ino nunca ligava pro Shikamaru, aí vem a idéia "Tantas vezes você precisou, E eu não pude ver nada além de mim" Quando ela descobre que gosta dele vem a outra parte da música "Eu nunca mudei, Eu só não estou igual ao que conhece. Não tente me entender. Tente ver além do que passou. Por favor, responda."

Beijos a todos, Nara.Ino-chan


End file.
